A certain time in Chaldea
by MidnightMint
Summary: A certain story that happened within Chaldea. Let's have a look at what life is like for both servants and their master inside Chaldea.


In the middle of a room, a bluish ring of light started shining brightly. The ring of light began to rotate in speed comparable to that of lightning. Even though the light the ring emitted was bright, it wasn't harmful to the eyes. After a moment, the ring of light started to become smaller and smaller, but the light started to increase in intensity. After glowing so bright that the room was completely illuminated in a flash of the color of both white and blue, a silhouette could be seen kneeling where the ring of light was before.

The kneeling figure slowly rose up to its feet and opened its eyes.

The figure had the figure of a mature woman. Though she was clad in beautiful in an armor of silver and blue, one could still see her tall and curvaceous figure. She had blonde hair collected in an elegant bun. Her emerald eyes were shining and full of spirit, implying that she had a kind-hearted personality.

The blonde woman introduced herself.

"I am a servant in the lancer class, Artoria Pendragon."

She looked up and saw a young adult girl looking at her with an excited expression.

The girl had short auburn hair with a small portion collected in a side ponytail. She had golden-brown eyes and had a bubbly aura. She wore a white long sleeve shirt adorned with three belt-like straps across the chest and abdomen, a black short skirt, black leggings, and brown boots.

The blonde woman clad in armor smiled kindly towards the girl.

"It's you."

"You remember me, Artoria?"

The blonde woman nodded.

"My memory is quite hazy, but I do remember fragments of it. In those memories, you were at the center of almost all of them. You're valiant figure and courageous aura had left such an impact on me."

The young girl blushed a bit after hearing the blond woman's words and waved her hands trying to shrug off the embarrassing words spoken to her at face value.

"Ahaha... Jeez, stop that Artoria!"

Seeing the young girl laugh, the blonde woman smiled more.

The young girl then faked a cough as if trying to her throat. She held out her hand towards the blonde woman and smiled.

"Though I'm quite a newb master, I hope we get along and be able to do our best. Glad to have you, Artoria."

The blond woman took the girl's hand and shook it gently.

"Same here, Ristuka. My master."

* * *

After the summoning, Ritsuka grabbed Artoria by the hands and gave her a tour around Chaldea.

"It's unreal."

Artoria uttered softly as she glanced around as she was receiving a tour around Chaldea. What surprised her was not Chaldea itself, the facilities in Chaldea was impressive and very interesting of course, but what surprised Artoria the most was the number of heroic spirits present inside Chaldea.

Heroic spirits from different places and ages has come together in Chaldea after a sole purpose.

Artoria expected the place to be tensed and serious, but it seemed quite carefree and gleeful in Chaldea.

"...-eteria. Artoria, hey. Are you listening?"

Artoria was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of a annoyed Ritsuka. She looked over to Ritsuka and saw that she was pouting and glaring at Artoria.

"Sorry, master. I was just a bit surprised by all this."

Hearing Artoria apologize, Ritsuka smiled.

"I guess, I forgive you."

Artoria smiled as well after seeing the bubbly expression on Ritsuka's face.

"Like I was saying earlier, this is the last place. The cafeteria."

Artoria looked at the double door and noticed that the sign indeed said "Cafeteria" below the sign was another sign that said "Tamamo-no-mae has been banned from cooking."

"Well then, this is where I leave you. I'm sure you're quite hungry, so please have a bite."

Ritsuka said with a wink and a wave with her hand.

Artoria looked at Ritsuka's back as she was walking away from her. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering why the cafeteria was the last place in the tour. Though servants didn't need to eat, there were a lot of benefits in them eating. Eating regular meal also comforts them, in a way, eating confirms that heroic spirit still does have their humanity within them.

She did feel like wanting to eat something. After nodding to herself, Artoria put up her hands on the double door to the cafeteria and slowly opened them.

Even though she just opened the door a little bit, a very alluring aroma wafted across her nose. Artoria closed her eyes and the aroma grew stronger.

All of a sudden a strong voice erupted. The voice was tense and coarse, as if the voice was trying to scold someone.

"Tamamo! How many times must I tell you that you're banned from cooking until I say otherwise! How many times have you already tried to sneak here just today!?"

Artoria was surprised by the voice. It was strong and still. Though it seems she wasn't the one that was being reprimanded, Artoria felt guilty for some reason. Also, the voice seemed familiar to her.

She continued to open the door and the view of a clean cafeteria welcomed her. The tables were made of glass and looked elegant. The chairs were blue and looked very comfortable. At the end of the room, a number of kitchen counters with glass container on top were in a straight line. Inside the glass containers atop the kitchen counters were silverware trays with delicious looking dishes were.

Artoria glanced across the room and saw a figure standing behind the kitchen counters.

The figure had the appearance a mature man. He had white hair, gray eyes and tanned skin. He wore a black sleeveless shirt adorned with silver accents. On top of that black shirt, was a clean white apron which greatly contrasted his appearance.

Artoria recognized the figure immediately.

He was the archer-class servant that was one of the servants that Ritsuka brought with her when she was in Camelot.

Though her memories in Camelot were hazy, there were distinct fragments within her that stayed deeply within her. One was the memory of her master, Ritsuka Fujimari. And the other was the memory of a servant clad in a red cloak.

The servant in red cloak was the figure standing at the end of the room, though he didn't have his red cloak at the moment.

Though he was at a great disadvantage during their battle in Camelot, the red-cloaked servant held on all on his own. He became greatly injured and covered in wounds, but he still managed to stall her in a great amount of time. Though he lost in the end, the way he stood still even at the face of great disadvantage and the words he had spoken made the memories of him imprinted within Artoria.

 _Something inside me is telling me to do everything in my power to stop you._

These words spoken by him were remembered by Artoria.

Then his last words to her left more impact within her.

 _... I failed... I'm... sorry...Sab-_

Artoria looked at the figure and noticed the interesting expression on his face.

His eyes were open in a wide manner and his mouth left agape, as if he had seen something he never should have. Immediately after, he shook his head and looked away from Artoria. His eyes were then directed to his side, as if there was something there that only he could see.

He spoke in a voice that was shaking ever so slightly.

"I-i'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Looking at his interesting expression, Artoria couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"It is fine."

"... You are Art-Ah!"

It seemed like he was trying to say something, but he suddenly jumped a bit and shook his head. He turned his attention to whatever he was doing before Artoria entered the room.

Artoria focused her eyes, curious to see what he was doing. She saw that he was holding a wooden spatula in his left hand and a frying pan in the right hand.

He was cooking.

So that's where the alluring aroma was coming from.

Artoria thought.

Suddenly, without bothering to look away from his cooking, he spoke.

"You're Artoria Pendragon aren't you? The King of Knights. I'm Em-"

"Emi... ya..."

Surprised, his body twitched and ever so slowly he looked up towards Artoria.

"Y-yes... You remembered me."

Artoria gently nodded.

"My memories are quite hazy, but I do remember you. You left quite an impact within me."

Emiya looked surprised and his cheeks flushed a bit. He tried to cover his face with his wrist to hide his embarrassment.

Artoria thought his expression was quite cute.

With a shaking voice Emiya replied.

"I-i see... I'm glad then."

He smiled fondly as he went back to his cooking.

"Please, have a seat."

Artoria slowly nodded in agreement.

She didn't know why she was feeling a bit shy, but she powered through it. She walked further inside the cafeteria and approached the table nearest to the cooking Emiya.

"Is this place okay?"

Emiya looked at Artoria and then nodded.

There was a good view of Emiya cooking from the spot Artoria chose to seat. Covertly, in her seat, Artoria watched Emiya as he cooked.

His moves were quick and precise, with no movements wasted. He sliced the ingredients in such speed that it made it seemed that it was too easy. As if he was completely at peace, he looked relaxed even though he was moving non-stop as he continued with his cooking.

Artoria couldn't turn her attention away from him. He and what he was doing seemed very interesting for her. Thus, her full attention was completely at Emiya.

She was pulled from her thought by a sudden question from Emiya.

"Do you have any request, Artoria?"

Artoria was surprised by the sudden question. She couldn't think of anything at the moment, so she just slowly shook her head.

"I don't have any request at the moment. However, I do want a taste of that dish that you are cooking with such determination."

Emiya let out a small chuckle.

"As you wish, king."

* * *

After a while, Emiya was finished with his cooking. He carefully served his cooked dishes in a deep silver tray and gently placed it inside the glace containers. He divided a portion of it on a plate and went on his way to serve to the king of knights, Artoria Pendragon.

Once served, Artoria took a quick look at the dish. It looked very appetizing and smelled really good. Alongside the dish, Emiya also served a bowl of cooked rice. Just the smell of the meal alone almost left Artoria's mouth to water, but she forced herself to appear neatly. She was a king, she had to hold the clean dignity of a king who rules.

Emiya noticed this and took a seat opposite of Artoria.

"It's alright. In Chaldea, especially here inside the cafeteria, things such as dignity, responsibility, honor, and all other stuff are left away."

Artoria looked Emiya whom was sitting opposite of her.

"They maybe important, especially to heroic spirits, but sometimes, it is best if they are disregarded even if just for a little while. Here in Chaldea, we Heroic Spirits, recover something that may have been lost due to the passage of time."

Artoria looked at Emiya with a serious expression.

"Something we, Heroic Spirits, have lost?"

Emiya nodded.

"Our humanity."

Artoria looked suprised and felt something stir within her heart.

Humanity.

True. Due to being a Heroic Spirit and being able to fully understand the concept of age, the element of humanity within Heroic Spirits slowly withers away. This is especially true to Heroic Spirits of important fate and destiny. Kings of the past-even if just a regular human-tends to lose their humanity due to their role and the responsibility that comes alongside it. Even people of normal standing may lose their humanity as they progress through life and encounter experience after experience.

Artoria thought about this seriously. The thought weighed heavily within Artoria's mind and heart.

"So, please." Emiya continued "Even if it's just for a short while, loosen up."

Artoria slowly looked at Emiya and noticed that even though he was smiling, he looked quite sad and lonely.

Emiya exhaled.

"After all, It is just the two of us here."

Hearing his words, Artoria couldn't help but smile.

Slowly she grabbed a spoonful of her meal and ate it.

The taste was amazing.

She can't describe it. The food was very delicious and made her feel warm. This should be the first time she ever tasted something like this, but the taste and feeling was somehow familiar. It made her feel both joy and sadness in her heart.

"What's wrong!? Is it bad!? Sorry!"

All of a sudden Emiya spoke in a worried voice and stood up.

Artoria looked at her in bewilderment. She didn't know what he was talking about. The food was delicious, so what was Emiya saying all of a sudden?

Emiya stood and grabbed something in his pocket. He pulled out a clean white handkerchief and slowly, as if he was scared of breaking something so fragile, wiped Artoria's cheeks.

It was at this moment that Artoria finally realized.

She was crying.

She didn't know the reason herself why she was shedding tears. Something within her heart had stir, and emotions she thought she could never experience started to well up.

Emiya spoke in a very worried tone.

"Please don't eat anymore if it's bad, I'll make sure to cook something bette-"

"It is nothing like that. Please, what you made was very delicious. I cannot explain it, these emotions- they just suddenly-"

Artoria didn't realized but she was shedding more tears.

Hearing her words, Emiya lips slowly shaped into a small smile. He continued to carefully wiped Artoria's tears.

* * *

"I apologize for causing such a commotion."

Artoria apologized to Emiya.

Hearing her apology, Emiya shook her head and waved his hand.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you liked it."

Emiya looked Artoria's empty plate. After letting Artoria collect herself, Emiya watched in silence as Artoria ate her meal. He let out a chuckle as he remembered Artoria asking for seconds multiple times.

Seeing him chuckle, Artoria looked at Emiya curiously.

Noticing this, Emiya shook his head once again.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something funny."

Artoria nodded.

"Thanks for the meal."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Emiya tidied up the table and served tea afterwards.

Both Artoria and Emiya sat in silece for minutes until Artoria broke it.

"Did you perhaps, know me before?"

Emiya looked slightly down and smiled fondly. He was thinking in complete silence for a minute before he decided to give a reply.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I just know someone before that greatly resembles you. Both you and her are similar to a great extent."

Emiya recalled within his memories an image of a young woman with a slender figure. The woman had quite a small stature. She had beautiful emerald eyes and blonde hair that had a nice texture.

Artoria listened in silence.

Emiya looked up as he recollected his past memories.

"I don't even remember how long time has passed ever since I first met her. Even though we spent just a small time with each other, I know that, even now, she is important to me."

"... Then, do you want to meet this person once again?"

Emiya nodded and smiled sadly.

"Yes. But it was fate that split us apart, so I can't say exactly how I can meet her. I didn't even believed in fate itself before... but perhaps..." Emiya looked at Artoria "If fate was the one that split us apart... perhaps fate can bring us back together again."

Artoria looked down. She felt sad and lonely somehow as she continued to listened to Emiya's words. Deep within her heart, something continued to stir.

With a small smile, Artoria spoke.

"I wish that one day, you will have the opportunity to meet this person once again."

Emiya looked slightly surprised at Artoria's words. He let out a sigh and slowly shook his head.

"No. There's no need for that." Emiya smiled tenderly at Artoria "As of this moment, there's no longer a need for that wish of mine."

Artoria's gaze never left Emiya as he smiled at her. She was curious at what meaning is behind his words.

Emiya looked down while he continued to smiled.

"Seeing you after all this time. Being with you like this... is enough to save my soul."

The words that Emiya had just spoken out was not supposed to leave his mouth, it was meant to stay within his mind, within his heart. But without him realizing, he had spoken words that was supposed to stay hidden deep inside his person.

Hearing Emiya words and seeing his earnest expression, Artoria couldn't help but blush. She felt happy somewhat. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she tried to collect herself by gently shaking her head. With all her will she tried to look away, but she always found herself glancing back towards Emiya.

She raised both her hands and gently put them up her chest.

She felt warm.

Without her realizing, she was smiling tenderly.

Both of them looked up to see each other's face and realized that they were blushing quite hard. Embarrassed, but they didn't pull their sight away from each other. They smiled towards each other and let out a short laugh.

Emiya then stood up and spoke.

"You might be tired. You can head to your room for now to rest, I'm sure master has already told you where your room is right? Dinner is near, so please rest up until then. I'll clean up more in here."

Artoria felt a bit lonely as she saw Emiya was about to walk away.

"T-there is no need. If possible, I want to hear more about yo-"

Suddenly the door opened with such force that it produced a loud noise cutting the words Artoria wanted to say.

Both Emiya and Artoria looked towards the direction of the door and saw several figures standing there. All of them had their eyes opened very wide and looked like they were about to cry.

Artoria stared at them and slowly spoke.

"...It's all of you."

"My king!"

In unison all of the figures shouted in a very loud voice as they rushed towards Artoria.

Artoria knew who the figures were. Without a doubt, she knew each of the very well. She had placed her trust in all of them, and they had put their admiration and love towards her.

They were her knights. Gawain, Tristan, and Lancelot. Each of them had a very happy look and were shedding tears as they knelt in front of Artoria.

She tried to calm them down, but they wouldn't budge and continued to wept.

Artoria then noticed a figure still remaining at the door. The figure was hiding herself and was only peeking a little bit. She recognized whom the figure was immediately without problem.

Gawain then looked back in such tenacity that it seemed like he produced a whipping sound as he turned his head.

"Morded! What blasphemy do you think you're committing now!?"

Despite the stern tone coming from Gawain, the figure didn't budge.

Artoria closed her eyes as she grabbed her head. Trying to ease her slight headache due to the sudden turn of events, she released a sigh.

As she opened her eyes, she cleared her throat and spoke in a firm voice.

"Mordred. Come."

The figure felt her body suddenly jump. Finally, with shaking steps the figure entered the room.

The figure was small in stature. Her body was covered in thick and heavy armor and only her face could be seen. She had spiky blonde hair collected in a ponytail and eyes in the color of emeralds.

Slowly, she knelt in front of Artoria alongside the other Knights. Tears could be seen welling up from the corner of her eyes.

Silently, Artoria glanced at all of the knights now kneeling in front of her. She remained silent and held up her dignity as a king, but ever so slightly, a smile formed on her lips.

Artoria then turned her sight away from her knights for a short moment and looked for Emiya. She saw him back behind the kitchen counter silently cooking. Perhaps he felt Artoria's stare, Emiya looked up from what he was doing and turned his sight towards Artoria and noticed her staring back.

Emiya then smiled tenderly to Artoria.

Seeing this, Artoria felt bliss.

Finally, after being summoned, Artoria gave a full blown smile.

It was but for a short moment that the Knights of the Round Table didn't manage to see it.

Only Emiya and Artoria knows of it.

* * *

In a corridor, Ritsuka was happily humming a song a she walked. Mash walked beside her with a smile on her face.

"Senpai, Can I ask something?"

"What is it, Mash?"

"Why did you lure Artoria to the Cafeteria?"

Hearing Mash's question, Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh in embarrassment and scratched her head.

"Ahh I got found out huh? "Lure" is such a strong word you know. It's just a small present."

Mash tilted her head in with a puzzled expression on her face.

"A small present?"

Ritsuka nodded and grinned.

"A small present for the both of them."

 **To Be Continued. (Maybe)**

* * *

Tamamo-no-mae was banned by Emiya because she almost incinerated the entire kitchen in the cafeteria by causing a fire due to her cooking up a frenzy in order to impress her master, Ritsuka.

* * *

 **Afterword**

Ahh~ I'm back~

It's been such a long while since I wrote something. Truthfully I missed writing stories and such, but a lot has happened in real life, and I just couldn't muster up the will to do something. But finally, after thinking hard through and through and rereading novels and stories, I finally mustered up enough willpower.

I do not know if I will continue this, since it is a breather series(Stories I write to relax and release tension), but a part of me does want to.

To anyone who reads this, I hope you'll like it.

While it is based on FGO, I will changed some elements of it to fit my story better, please don't get mad about it.

Have any recommendations? Want certain servants to appear? Please feel free to tell me about them.

As usual, if you spot any mistakes, spelling-wise and grammar-wise, please feel free to send me a message and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading!

Laters~


End file.
